Masquerade of Blood: A Tale of Forbidden Lovers
by Deathblow88
Summary: Transylvania. A place where vampires roam in secret, that is until a certain albino stumbles across a young vampire, also the count's daughter. He was a human, whilst she was not. But could their friendship and admiration lead to something forbidden and frowned upon by both species? SoMa.
1. Come, My Awaiting Soul, Into The Hellion

**A / N : Sorry that I have not been updating my stories. I just abhorr visiting my cousins in the Transylvanian Alps every holiday season that rolls around. Not only that, but...for once I didn't get trampled. Thank Dracula for that, ha, ha ha. Which reminds me, I happen to never have written a oneshot series since I joined . I may take the opportunity to do so after this story gets finished, along with Hotel Shibusen. Oftentimes, I ask myself: 'Are my publishings good enough for you guys? I just want to know if they are...I'm just saying, I'm hoping that you will leave reviews for me, and that is all I ask you. Vampires are my best working area, and I know that you would like this one story when it gets published. Enjoy, read and laugh, because it will be twice as hilarious. **

**Standard disclaimer applies. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A forest. He just _had _ to get stranded in a forest in the middle of the night without a lantern, thought a young boy with white hair and ruby eyes, losing his footing as he nearly tripped over a tree root because of the limited amount of moonlight, even though the moon was full.

The whole reason for this? Ask his so-called brother about why he left. Wes always got everything; Whether it be fame or praise, Wes was the best brother out of the two, along with the most skilled violinist in Romania whilst the boy was the one that would never meet his parents' standards. Well, what did they expect? For him to be better? He gave his all into every chord that he'd struck on that piano over and over, but neither of his parents said anything to him that didn't deeply wound the young boy. All he got were insults from his family-save Wes,- about his appearance and his playing. Nobody could blame him for what he looked like- he would always remain that way, no matter how many people called him a failure and a monster.

His dark musings ground to a halt when he heard a small whimper not too far from where he was standing. Walking to his left, the young boy found a small girl around his age on her knees, fear and sadness apparent on her pale features as tears welled up in her emerald eyes. Taking the opportunity to meet her, he slowly walked forward, being careful not to startle the blonde in front of him.

That is, until he spoke without realizing it.

"Umm...are you lost?" He asked, causing the girl to jump and turn her head in the boy's direction, her fear morphing into terror as she saw the boy's silohuette, something that she hadn't expected to be a scary thing to look at thanks to his albinism. At that point, she did the only thing she could at the moment.

She screamed.

* * *

_"KYAAAAAAAAA!"_

The albino boy doubled over from how loud her scream was, not really expecting the reaction he got.

"H-hey, don't be scared of me! I'm not a monster! I'm only looking for a way out of this forest to reach Transylvania!" He clarified, which in turn, calmed down the young girl.

"Do you know a way out of this forest? I can't get out and I'm scared. I can't find my Papa anywhere, not even Mama an-!" The boy chose that moment to interrupt her babbling before he began to sleep.

"I'll help you the best I can, um..." he paused momentarily, as if asking for his companion's name.

"Maka. Maka Albarn. Who are you?" Maka introduced, the boy snapping his eyelids open as he began to stammer.

"Soul. Soul Evans." Soul answered back to Maka, who now offered a small smile, not realizing there was something poking out from behind her lips.

* * *

"Mind telling me why you're headed to Transylvania, Maka? I heard rumors about vampires living there." Soul said, his eyebrow raising.

Maka inwardly stiffened, her green eyes slightly widening. Had they been discovered? Would they have to leave? She didn't want to leave her new friend behind; it was all too unsettling for her. Suddenly she smelled something as if it was roasted chicken with thyme, and it was very close to her. The scent was tantalizing, as if it was_ beckoning_ her. The temptation was becoming greater, and she felt something poking through her gums. She realized that it was coming from Soul, the boy seemingly unaware that she smelled his blood, that she was inching closher to his neck until she filled the gap and sank her teeth into his throat, catching Soul completely off guard as he winced in pain.

"M-maka, what are you doing? Don't tell me that you're a vampire...are you?" He stuttered, his skin growing paler due to blood loss. As he took a final glance at Maka, he was surprised to see her staring at him, her irises red.

He passed out shortly after she finished drinking, the look of shock and horror on her face as she regained her senses engraving itself into his mind.

* * *

_The Next Night_

Soul awoke to the scent of medicine around him, causing him to crinkle his nose because of it. Maka sat next to him, peeling an apple when she noticed him stirring awake.

"Soul! You're awake! I thought that I killed you from how pale you looked. I'm sorry, I just have no control over my urges." Maka choked out, tears forming in her eyes before falling onto his face. The albino in question only looked up at her, slowly reaching for her hand until it made contact.

"Maka," Soul began, smirking toothily when he caught the blush on her face from the physical contact,"I hold no predjudice for vampires; They're really cool and I always wanted to be one. So don't think that I'll call you a freak, okay?" Soul told Maka, suddenly realizing that he was in a different setting than beforehand.

"Maka...where are we?" Soul asked, completely confused.

"My home. We were somehow at the end of the forest when I bit you, so it wasn't long until Papa found me dragging you out of there like a sack of potatoes. He's been outside of the door wanting to know your condition, but it seems that he won't need to be told." Maka responded, smiling all the while as a redhead with the clothes of a count on, only difference being that the cloth around his neck was a viridescent olive, and wore a cross-shaped stickpin. His lapel was raised as well, completing his attire.

"Hello. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Count Spirit, Maka's father, and I welcome you to my castle. May I ask for your name?" Spirit asked, his blue eyes trained on the boy's figure.

"Soul Evans, sir." Soul responded before standing up and bowing deeply to show his gratitude and respect for the vampires around him.

"Well, Soul," Spirit began. "Welcome to Transylvania."

"Glad to finally be here. Can I walk around the town to get familiar with it? This is my first time here." Soul said sheepishly, his cheeks turning slightly pink in embarrassment.

"Gladly! Maka, care to show Soul around?"

"Yes, Papa."

* * *

**A/N: HEYO MAYO! I wanted to write another Vampire!Maka AU, so here I go, and wish me luck! Also, Black*Star and the others appear next chapter, so get ready for some supreme idiocy and peculiarity from the others.'-(**

_**~Deathblow88**_


	2. An Unexpected Night Part 1

**A/N: HELLO AMERICA! I am happy to present another chapter of my Transylvanian AU for you, minna. Guess what? I HAVE STRAIGHT A'S! That means that I can update frequently now, thanks to break coming up. Although I'll be going back to Romania for Christmas, I'll be able to update 'till then! I am currently accepting Beta requests for I am now a beta reader if anyone needs an editor for their stories. I have a shout out for everyone that has read my stories and put up with my crap. I am going to change Saiyan Diary's rating, too...with all the upcoming gore and lemons it just would not be suitable for staying with it's current rating. As soon as this chappie is out I will finish chapter five of Hotel Shibusen. I can't wait for the night that I have my best friend all to myself! Yes, he's a guy, don't be too surprised about it. We were suposed to be having a great time at the Music Store...a guitar cover contest was supposed to be held between us on Friday...and it never happened.:-(**

**Standard disclaimer applies. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"Hey, Maka, where in this castle are we?" Soul asked. Maka's home,-which was actually a castle, although he'd never seen the outside of it, thanks to his death-like state at the time,- was in Transylvania, Romania, the home for all vampires. Soul could be easily mistaken for a vampire due to his looks, but no one could tell except for Maka, since she drank his blood unexpectedly the previous night.

"We're almost at my favorite place to sneak through. Just be patient." The two stopped at a wall that had a vent in it and Maka fished one of her mother's sewing needles from her pocket to pick the lock that had the vent chained up. Smirking cheekily, Maka did her thing while Soul stood guard behind her, as to keep her from being perturbed. When they heard the click from the lock, Maka pried the vent open and scurried in, Soul following after to keep from being seen, and closed the vent as they crawled through. Once they reached the end, Maka shoved open the vent and leapt out, her albino companion quickly jumping out before being locked in. Maka relished in the moonlight and began to run around the side of _the_ castle, running into the town with Soul in tow. Soul could hear could hear kids playing everywhere around him, but above all, a voice loud as thunder caused Soul's ears to ring.

"BEHOLD, THE GREAT BLACK*STAR HAS BLESSED YOU ALL WITH MY GODLY PRESENCE! SKY ABOVE, SKY BELOW, I ALONE AM ALMIGHTY!" The two looked up to see a blue-headed monkey, well, looked like one from how high he was, thanks to the steeple he stood on.

"And just _WHO_ is that ignoramus?" Soul questioned the blonde beside him as she facepalmed in exasperation._  
_

"Black*Star, heir of the Star Clan. The loudest moron in the world; he nearly gave away our location multiple times during hunts, so I had to shut him up before he became a whole lot louder. But more often than not, I have to use much more gory methods to calm him down." Maka said, an annoyed look adorning her pale face. Soul never thought that he'd hear something like that come out of her mouth.

"Oh."

"HEY, ALBINO BOY! YOU LOOK WEAK! YOU SURE THAT YOU'RE ALLOWED TO BASK IN MY GODLY PRESCENCE?!" Black*Star bellowed from his place on the eleven story high steeple, causing Soul to grit his teeth in anger.

"SHADDAP! WHO WANTS TO LISTEN TO A MORON LIKE YOU, ANYWAY?!" Soul hotly retorted, startling both Maka and Black*Star, causing the latter to fall off of the eleven story steeple.

When Black*Star landed onto the ground, he pushed himself up, face bloody."WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?! DO YOU NOT CARE ABOUT YOUR GOD?!" The loud boy bellowed in fury. Maka could barely contain her laughter at the scene unfolding before her. But right on time, a raven haired girl broke up the fight before it could start.

"H-hey, don't try fighting in front of the whole town. You're both causing a scene..." Tsubaki tried reasoning to the angry boys, who were growling at each other and turned away from one another.

"Tch."

* * *

An hour later, Soul and Maka found themselves back at square one. Where were they supposed to go, anyways?

"Say, Maka...Where's your mom? I haven't met her yet." Soul pondered. He never did meet Maka's mother, so he guessed something and left it at that.

"She's still at the castle. Why, do you want a cookie?" Maka slyly suggested, causing Soul to give her a half hearted glare. When Maka caught his stare, she gave him a sultry smirk, one of her fangs poking out in a somewhat cute fashion, and began snickering. Soul lightly blushed, quickly turning his head as to not be seen.

"No." Soul deadpanned. He didn't eat sweets that much, his parents forbade him ever consuming candy, however, they allowed Wes to eat it, which to him, was a huge contradiction.

"Then what DO you want, then?" Maka questioned. She was beginning to grow impatient with Soul and his meticulous questions.

"To thank her for saving my life. Without her help, I probably wouldn't have become your friend." Soul replied, finally saying something clearly. A small grin plastered itself on his face. Maka noticed and placed her delicate, pale hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, she's a very forgiving person if you're being polite to her. Of course, it has to be genuine; she might not spare you if you aren't. Trust me." Maka shuddered. She knew how badly tempered Kami was. Truth be told, her mother might be rampaging through the halls for her missing sewing needles, each being in the ash blonde's pockets.

Soul also shuddered. If he didn't show respect, then he was done for for sure!

Reaching the castle once more, Maka hesitated to reopen the vent, not willing to hope that her mother hadn't noticed a silver lock with a broken chain and that she wasn't standing in front of the air vent, tapping her foot the way that she did when in a less than pleasant mood. Emerging from the vent that they snuck out from, she thought that she could hear faint breathing from behind a suit of armor, but dismissed it quickly. Pulling Soul from the vent, she put a finger to her lips in a shush manner. Soul got the gist and silently nodded.

Passing the suit of armor, she didn't notice her mother hiding in the shadows next to it, therefore leaving her oblivious to the impending doom she unknowingly walked into.

"I see that you've returned, Maka." A voice rang from behind her, startling the aforementioned blonde and her albino partner in crime.

"H-hello, M-m-mama. How has y-your night b-b-been so far?" Maka stammered. She was sweating buckets along with Soul. However, the latter remembered about what he said earlier.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Albarn. I thank you for your help." Soul bowed suddenly, catching both mother and daughter off guard. Maka realized why soon enough. Soul wanted to thank her for saving his life.

'Oh, Soul. Never change.' Maka thought. But for now, she had to find a way to escape Kami's incurring wrath.

* * *

**A/N: HELLO AMERICA ! I present chapter two of Masquerade of Blood. I hope that you like it!**

_**~Deathblow88**_


	3. Author's Note

Hi! Unfortunately, I cannot update any of my previous stories from last year until Summer, meaning a temporary hiatus.

Regrettably,

~Deathblow88


End file.
